With the development of technology, it has been possible to control a display device (a TV set, a display, etc.) by gestures. The display device having a gesture recognition function comprises a display unit for displaying and an image acquisition unit (a camera, a digital camera, etc.) for acquiring gestures. By analyzing the acquired image, an operation to be performed by a user may be determined.
In the present gesture recognition technology, “select” and “confirm” operations have to be performed by different gestures, respectively, so that the operations are troublesome. For example, if the channel of a TV set is changed by gestures, it is required to select a channel by a first gesture (e.g., waving a hand from left to right), the channel is changed once every time the hand is waved. When a correct channel is selected, the channel is accessed by a second gesture (e.g., waving a hand from top to bottom). In other words, the gesture recognition technology of an existing display device cannot realize the operation in which “select” is integrated with “confirm”, that is, unlike a tablet computer, an instruction to be executed cannot be selected and executed by only “touching” a certain one of a plurality of candidate icons. The reason is because a touch position should be accurately judged for the “touch” operation. For a tablet computer, if a hand directly touches a screen, it is available to determine a touch position by a touch technology. However, for the gesture recognition technology, a hand generally cannot touch a display unit (particularly for a TV set, a user is far away from the TV display screen during normal use), but can only “point to” a certain position of the display unit (e.g., a certain icon displayed by the display unit). The accuracy of such long-distance “pointing” is very poor. When the same position of the display unit is pointed to, gestures of different users may be different. Some persons point to left, while some persons point to right, and thus where the user wants to point to on earth cannot be determined, so that the “touch” operation cannot be realized.